


the other side

by nadekou (milkysys)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Drabble, F/F, THIS IS SO SHORT LMAO!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysys/pseuds/nadekou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yuyuko saigyouji is a beacon of death</p>
            </blockquote>





	the other side

"What is after death, Yukari?"

  
The gap youkai had been asked this plenty of times. Each answer was the same as the next, and never once did she skip a beat in responding to the carefree human that stood in front of her eyes.

  
"The end of mortality."

  
"Aw, come on, I know that." Yuyuko laughed, pushing back her hair behind her ear. They were both seated at a table, conversing, drinking tea. It was a normal pass time of theirs; to hang around each other and to simply be in each other's company. Yuyuko absolutely adored it. Yukari felt the same as well, or so she thought. "I have heard that too many times. I want to hear the real thing now."

  
The gap youkai tilted her head at the girl’s answer, letting her hair fall onto one side. “And why would you want to know? It’s nothing spectacular.”  
Nothing spectacular. Yuyuko sighed, letting her eyes close. She didn’t have an answer to that. In fact she rarely had answers on why she kept asking the same question again and again. The girl of death, asking about death. Never had she wished death upon others, and yet she was stuck with this power. Stuck with a curse.

  
Never had she once thought about killing herself.  
“That’s a lie. You thought that I would be satisfied with that answer? Think again, Yukari.” Yuyuko gave her a sheepish smile, opening her eyes once more, her long hair cascading down her shoulders and to the ground. She never bothered with cutting it and never thought once of doing it herself. “Oh, wait. You knew that already, don’t you? Of course…”

  
Why would a human like her hang around such a mean youkai? If anyone were to see her with someone like her, she would definitely be seen in a worse light than now. After all, people saw her as the beacon of death. Anyone she came in contact with, she would slowly poison them with her sweet aroma of demise. Yuyuko slowly brought herself closer to the youkai, their shoulders touching, her words even softer now.

  
“Yukari...I’ve been thinking about death for so long. It is a never ending void that I want to explore more and more…”

  
The other remained silent. In all this time, it seemed like she never moved a single muscle.

  
“It’s completely natural that a human would be curious about death,” said the living human. “That is my answer.”


End file.
